


1.622 m/s²

by castiel52



Series: SouHaru Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Day 2, Future Fic, M/M, Numbers and Space, SouHaru Week, SouHaru Week 2015, background makorin, souharu week 2015 day 2, souharuweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has control over the beat of Haru’s heart, how Sousuke can make Haru’s heart rate race, just by his proximity, how Sousuke can calm Haru’s heartbeat by asking him, and how Sousuke can make Haru’s heart stop just by smiling at him or doing all the ridiculous things he always did or by simply being him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.622 m/s²

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unedited. Sorry. (Not really)

If anyone told Haru, back in high school, that he and Sousuke would end up together, he would have probably snorted in disbelief then walked away. If anyone has told him back then that Sousuke would mean a lot to him, he would have just rolled his eyes and ignored that person. Now though, now he realized how foolish his younger self would have been to dismiss Sousuke that quickly.

 

Sousuke was like his moon, not because of the cliché saying that the moon lit up the night sky. The moon needed the sun to shine, but Sousuke didn’t. Sousuke was his moon, revolving around him, constantly changing as it changes its position between the sun and its earth. Its gravitational pull controls the tides of the earth, the same way Sousuke has control over the beat of Haru’s heart, how Sousuke can make Haru’s heart rate race, just by his proximity, how Sousuke can calm Haru’s heartbeat by asking him, and how Sousuke can make Haru’s heart stop just by smiling at him or doing all the ridiculous things he always did or by simply being _him_.

 

Sousuke may need the sun to shine, but Haru only needed his moon for his heart to keep beating. They may both revolve around the same sun, their passion for swimming, but even when that sun has burnt out, he and Sousuke would still be together, pushing and pulling, giving and taking, and simply loving each other. Haru would _always_ choose to be with him, even when everybody thought that Sousuke was cold and uncaring, when in truth, he simply adjusted to Haru, who wanted to keep private matters private. But only Makoto and Rin knew that. Everybody always thought that Sousuke would be bad for Haru, _was_ bad for Haru, but nobody but their two best friends knew, and possibly Gou, how sweet and caring and loving and thoughtful Sousuke actually was. That side of him was reserved for Haru and Haru alone.

 

Sousuke tended to cook for Haru when he knew the older male would be tired from swim practice, especially after he and Rin have made it to Japan’s national team. Sometimes he would hang fairy lights in their room, either in different colors or the usual white, pretending that they were stars as they lie in bed, maybe after making love or simply because they wanted to lie in each other’s arms. When Haru was in a bad mood, Sousuke would just take one look at him, call his coach and take Haru somewhere far away, where no one knew them and they could be just the two of them.

 

Sometimes they fought, big arguments that usually led to Haru or Sousuke running off to Rin and Makoto’s house, because Sousuke would push and push and push and ignore the fact that no, Haru didn’t want to talk at the moment, that he just needed time, but they always ended up back in each other’s arms, holding each other tight because they have to stay in each other’s orbit, because it hurt too much for them to be apart. He needed Sousuke to stabilize himself, the same way the earth needed the moon to be stable, to not wobble too much, to pull and push him so that he could stay on his own axis.

 

He needed (needs) Sousuke because he loved (loves) him too much, way too much that he wasn’t sure how his heart was handling all of the love he felt for the younger man, and wasn’t that just something Rin would say, not Haru? But it was the truth and a truth that Haru welcomed with open arms.

 

And if there came a time when Sousuke needed Haru to be his sun, so that he could keep on shining, he would gladly shine bright for him.


End file.
